Synaptikus
|row2 = |row3 = 670|raritycolor = metal|Prev = |AddlInfo = |Next = }} On the Suliens' frozen planet, a brain came alive and self-aware in the chaos of the universe. It felt threatened by Eisul, its natural predator, so it built itself a mechanical suit. Now, Synaptikus is a fully functional monster, ready to fight off Eisul or any Sulien that may stand in its way. Stats and Information |book = |role = |trait1 = |trait2 = |trait3 = |trait4 = |trait5 = Category:Status CasterCategory:Causes Shield|price = N/A|exp = 35,000|sell = 10,000|gpm = 244|breed = N/A|hatch = 2d 2h|power = 3476|life = 34684|speed = 3553|relic = }} Breeding * Unbreedable Skills |Special Target = |Special Power = 60|Special Accuracy = 120|Special Cooldown = 0|Special Stamina = 0|Special Text = drain 50% stamina|Default1 Name = Brodmann's Mapping|Default1 Element = |Default1 Target = |Default1 Power = 20|Default1 Accuracy = 100|Default1 Cooldown = 0|Default1 Stamina = 23|Default2 Name = The Hindbrain|Default2 Element = |Default2 Target = |Default2 Power = 30|Default2 Accuracy = 100|Default2 Cooldown = 0|Default2 Stamina = 24|Group1a Name = Primary Motor Cortex|Group1a Element = |Group1a Target = |Group1a Power = 30|Group1a Accuracy = 90|Group1a Cooldown = 0|Group1a Stamina = 15|Group1a Text = |Group1b Name = Primary Visual Cortex|Group1b Element = |Group1b Target = |Group1b Power = 50|Group1b Accuracy = 95|Group1b Cooldown = 0|Group1b Stamina = 20|Group1b Text = before damage: |Group1c Name = Somatosensory Cortex|Group1c Element = |Group1c Target = |Group1c Power = 40|Group1c Accuracy = 90|Group1c Cooldown = 1|Group1c Stamina = 20|Group1c Text = 50% chance|Group2a Name = Broca's Area|Group2a Element = |Group2a Target = |Group2a Power = 0|Group2a Accuracy = 100|Group2a Cooldown = 3|Group2a Stamina = 27|Group2a Text = |Group2b Name = Amygdala Response|Group2b Element = |Group2b Target = |Group2b Power = 0|Group2b Accuracy = 95|Group2b Cooldown = 3|Group2b Stamina = 27|Group2b Text = x2 |Group2c Name = Oscillatory Patterns|Group2c Element = |Group2c Target = |Group2c Power = 0|Group2c Accuracy = 95|Group2c Cooldown = 3|Group2c Stamina = 50|Group2c Text = self: |Group3a Name = Wernicke's Area|Group3a Element = |Group3a Target = |Group3a Power = 40|Group3a Accuracy = 95|Group3a Cooldown = 2|Group3a Stamina = 30|Group3a Text = before damage: all allies: |Group3b Name = Basal Ganglia|Group3b Element = |Group3b Target = |Group3b Power = 45|Group3b Accuracy = 95|Group3b Cooldown = 3|Group3b Stamina = 35|Group3b Text = one enemy: |Group3c Name = Powered By Neocortex|Group3c Element = |Group3c Target = |Group3c Power = 70|Group3c Accuracy = 95|Group3c Cooldown = 3|Group3c Stamina = 28|Group3c Text = before damage: after damage: |Default1 Warmup = 0|Default1 Text = |Default2 Warmup = 0|Default2 Text = }} Trivia *The Boltzmann Brain is an argument that suggests it is more likely for a single brain to spontaneously and briefly form in a void than it is for our universe to have come about in the way modern science thinks it actually did. *Skills reference various parts of the brains and its functions: **Primary Motor Cortex **Primary Visual Cortex **Somatosensory Cortex **Broca's Area - a region in the brain with functions linked to speech production **Amygdala Response - Amygdala, the part shown to perform a primary role in the processing of memory, decision-making and emotional responses (including fear, anxiety, and aggression) **Oscillatory Patterns - Neural oscillations, also known as brainwaves **Wernicke's Area - a part of the brain linked to speech **Basal Ganglia, associated with a variety of functions, including control of voluntary motor movements and learning **Powered By Neocortex - Neocortex, the part of the brain involved in higher-order brain functions Category:Legendary Metal